


More of the Kidfic AU - 11

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [11]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gerard Way/Pete Wentz - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And rocks against my window were sign enough of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 11

**Author's Note:**

> The very last one, as far as I know. Man, I really liked writing this universe.
> 
> Summary is from the gorgeous Writing Notes by Jen Trynin, a lovely and sad song that has nothing whatsoever to do with this story. Besides the obvious, I mean.

Pete wakes up in the middle of the night, and at first he thinks it's just random. He lays there and thinks about whether he'd ever really climb the Eiffel tower from the outside dressed up as King Kong, waiting for sleep to happen again, when he hears it.

It takes a moment for the sound to make its way all through his mostly-asleep brain, to the place where his teenage memories are stored, and when it does Pete sits straight up in a small surge of blankets and tossed pillow and grins into the darkness so hard and so idiotically that he thinks even his teeth are going to crack.

He knows this sound. Those are honest to god bona fide rocks hitting his window, and while this could theoretically be one of his kids somehow outside and wanting back in (or experiencing a sudden attack of conscience and wanting to say goodbye before traveling to Africa by sea), well. It's not like it would really occur to any of them to do anything but text.

He swings the window open and sticks half his body out, working more on muscle memory than any kind of sensible instinct, and almost overbalances enough to fall out. Whoa. He's only gained a few inches since he first started sleeping under roofs that weren't his parents' (and were usually driving away too fast for rocks to hit the windows without risking some damage, not that some people didn't still try), but apparently some of those inches were pretty crucial.

This side of the house doesn't get any light from the street, but it's nearly a full moon. Gerard's upturned face is pale and distinct, smudged at the edges by the shadow darkness of his hair.

Pete didn't think he could grin any wider, but he can, he absolutely can. He leans a little lower, reaching back to clutch at the side of the window, and whisper-shouts, "Are you crazy?" By the way Gerard grins, he sounds as delighted as he feels.

Gerard opens his mouth to answer, but then he glances to the other end of the wall, where Gabe and Andy's window is located, and changes it into a mute headshake and another grin. He swings his arm widely at Pete, a _c'mon down_ gesture.

By the time Pete makes his way down, Gerard has wandered over to the front door. All of Pete's instincts are telling him that you get out of the porch light the second you've got the door closed behind you, but damn it, being an adult is good for _something_. He may have much more to fear if his kids see him than he ever had with his parents (such as _giving them ideas_ ), but at least he doesn't need to worry about one of the neighbors telling on him. Probably.

Gerard seems surprised to be kissed, but he goes with it willingly enough. Pete really doesn't spend nearly enough of his time kissing Gerard Way, not to even mention anything more interesting, and he pretty thoroughly approves of this whole idea, even without the flashbacks.

Since he's not completely without sense, though, and since even aside from setting an example, he has to eat _breakfast_ with these (tiny, giggly, wholly judgmental) people in a few hours, once they let go of each other he drags Gerard much further into the back yard before saying anything out loud.

Gerard seems content to just stand there looking pleased to see him, though, so Pete whispers, "You know, if you're here for outdoor sex we're going to have to find a city park or something, because these guys in there are a _lot_ better at figuring out something's going on than any security would be."

He's mostly hoping to get Gerard to blush and stammer a protest, but instead Gerard just looks speculative, which Pete files away happily to ponder later. One thing that has to be said for being a suburban dad: he knows some awesome parks, some even far enough away that he doesn't mind being banned for life.

"Not really here for that," Gerard whispers. "I just thought I'd come by and see you."

"Awesome idea," Pete whispers back, and kisses him again.


End file.
